


Dad?

by broken_sunshine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Piper calls her dad, but he doesn't answer.





	Dad?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, or the characters.

Piper knew she had to be careful. Her dad couldn't know about the world she lived in, but she needed him. Piper couldn't remember the last time she yearned for her dad like this. It may have been when she was six and broke her arm, but he couldn't come to the hospital due to a shot.  
   
Piper was in the weapon shield that Annabeth showed her during the first day she came to camp. It became a safe place for Piper to go whenever she needed to get away from everyone else.  
   
She pulled out her hidden phone from her pocket. Piper quickly dialed her dad's personal cell phone number. He didn't answer. He never answered. Piper wasn't sure why she was so hurt. Her dad didn't answer her calls. He was busy and he didn't give her attention. Piper knew he kept his distance to keep her safe and away from Hollywood, but sometimes it hurt.  
   
She sometimes felt like an orphan. Neither of her parents seemed to care. Piper just lost Leo a few days ago. Though she hoped that he was out there somewhere, she knew she was kidding herself. Leo was dead. She watched him die and now she needed her dad to comfort her and take the pain away.  
   
But he didn't answer his phone. When the beep went off Piper wasn't sure what to say. Should she even leave a message? Piper tried to calm her breathing before saying, "Um, hey Dad it's Piper. Just call me when you can. I, um, I really need to talk to you." Piper was trying to hold in her sobs. "I love you." She then hung up and let herself finally cry.  
   
She's not sure how long she was crying before Jason came in, "Pipes?" She felt him slowly approach her before he sat down and brought her into his arms. "What's wrong." Piper couldn't respond. She was gasping her breath between sobs. "Hey, Piper. Piper?" Jason was growing concerned. He pulled back and held her face in his hands. "Piper, you’re having another panic attack and you need to calm down. Copy my breathing, okay?" He started to take deep breathes. Piper copied him and finally was able to calm down. He pulled her back into his arms. “Good job.” He kissed her forehead. “You’re okay. It’s okay. I’ve got you, Pipes.”   
   
“Thank you.” Piper wiped her tears away.   
   
“Anytime. What’s going on?” Jason asked her.  
   
“I tried to call my dad, but he didn’t answer. I mean that’s not unusual, but it triggered me this time. I don’t know why. I just want my dad.” Piper then started to cry again.   
   
“Oh, Pipes. He’ll call back. He’s probably just busy.” Jason tried to calm her down.   
   
“He’s always busy. I hate being second to his job.”   
   
“That’s not true.” Piper glared at him, “It’s not. Your dad loves you.”   
   
“It doesn’t feel like it sometimes.”   
   
“That’s not true-”  
   
Annabeth then came running in. “You guys need to come with me now!”   
   
“What’s going on?” Piper asked her friend.  
   
“It’s Leo. Now, come on!”   
   
Piper and Jason quickly followed Annabeth. Little did Piper know that she didn’t hit the end bottom on the call to her dad and that he heard her whole conversation with Jason.


End file.
